


Szkic

by autiacora



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polski | Polish, Short, eruri - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autiacora/pseuds/autiacora
Summary: Nadszedł czas na nową postać. Dorosłą. Dojrzalszą.





	1. Ktoś (nie)znany

[ ](http://funkyimg.com/view/2Kabi)

Mimo wysokiego stanowiska, podlegającego niemal tylko szefostwu, Erwin nie siedział zbyt długo przy biurku, bo szef zawsze miał dla niego robotę. Zanieść papiery do sekretariatu, z sekretariatu przynieść papiery, papiery są złe, to odnieść do sekretariatu, a potem wydrukować nowe, bo sekretariat popełnił jakiś błąd. Zrobić kawę przy okazji, bo w sekretariacie jest ekspres. _Za co ci płacą, przestań się ociągać, nic nie robisz!_ Erwin, opowiadając znajomym o swojej pracy, sprawiał wrażenie zwykłego popychadła, a nie wysoko postawionego pracownika.  
O siedemnastej, kiedy wychodził z biura, był wykończony i słaniał się na nogach. W domu nikt na niego nie czekał. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że ma komputer, więc nagle otrzeźwiał i postanowił nie upić się w barze, chcąc zdusić smutki. Nie lubił swojego życia. Miał ochotę wstąpić po gotowe chińskie danie, ale zrezygnował. Chciał zmusić się do gotowania, by zająć czymś myśli. Starał się ignorować zmęczenie, ale ból głowy nasilał się po każdym wyjściu z pracy.  
Jego mieszkanie było dosyć puste. Białe ściany bez obrazów, jasne panele w każdym (czyli raptem dwóch) pomieszczeniach oraz parę starych, trochę zużytych mebli. Nie do końca przepadał za swoim domem, ale po pracy nie miał nawet sił, by jechać do marketu z zamiarem dokupienia czegoś ładnego do wnętrz. Jedyne, co chciał, to zjeść, wykąpać się i zasiąść do komputera. I ponownie zanurzyć się w nieskończonych bijatykach i słodkich romansach, które sam rysował. Ostatnimi miesiącami szło mu na tyle dobrze, że pozyskał kilkusetne grono fanów (co prawda, nie wiedział, czy połowa z nich jeszcze żyje).  
Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem znajdował siły na tworzenie komiksów, ale to zawsze go odprężało. Co nie znaczyło, że nie był wykończony, gdy kładł się spać.  
Zasiadł do laptopa i podłączył tablet graficzny. Nie był to najlepszy sprzęt na rynku, ale wystarczający do jego małych dzieł.  
W swojej ostatniej, najdłużej serii o wojowniczym ninja, poprzetykanej romansami ze wspaniałymi walecznymi przeciwniczkami, nadeszła pora zmian. Wprawdzie jego czytelnicy lubili zawadiackiego, uśmiechniętego ninja, jednak Erwina zaczął nudzić. Miał dość nastolatków ratujących świat. Ilu to już było takich bohaterów w wydanych komiksach, a ilu tych zabłąkanych w internetowych czeluściach! Nadszedł czas na nową postać. Dorosłą. Dojrzalszą.  
Zaczął szkicować losowe kształty, zastanawiając się, jak będzie wyglądał jego nowy protagonista. Planował utworzyć wojowniczkę, jednak im dłużej rysował, tym więcej nagłych pomysłów przychodziło mu odnośnie mężczyzny. Poddał się zatem i nakreślił twarz, która pojawiła się w jego myślach. To była bardzo łagodna twarz, jak na typowego bohatera bijatyk. Bez ostro zarysowanych kości policzkowych, bez brody, bez wąsa, bez kwadratowego podbródka. Młodo wyglądający, ale już po trzydziestce. Niski, ale naturalnie umięśniony i silny (bo cóż to za ciekawe rozwiązanie, gdy bohater jest zarówno zwalisty, jak i niewiarygodnie potężny). Mógłby zaskoczyć przeciwnika, który z pewnością by go nie doceniał. Mrukliwy, bez uśmiechu na ustach (uśmiech Erwin postanowił zostawić na specjalną okazję). Zmarszczone, dość cienkie brwi i szare, chłodne oczy otoczone ciemnymi rzęsami. Problematyczna okazała się fryzura, bowiem bohaterowi pasował zarówno kucyk nad karkiem, rozpuszczone dłuższe włosy do ramion, ale także krótkie, podstrzyżone od spodu czarne włosy, z przedziałkiem i niesfornymi kosmykami opadającymi na czoło. W końcu Erwin zdecydował się na ostatnią opcję, biorąc pod uwagę, że zawsze mógł ją zmienić.  
Lubił tę postać.  
Zanim jednak wprowadzi nowego protagonistę, musiał narysować parę rozdziałów ze starym wesołym ninja, odchodzącym na zasłużoną emeryturę. Wiedział, że spora grupa fanów będzie zawiedziona zmianą bohatera, jednak uznał tę zmianę za istotną, także fabularnie.  
Zanim poszedł spać, zrobił parę rysunków ze swoją nową postacią i zastanowił się nad imieniem. A to samo pojawiło mu się w głowie.  
Levi.  
***  
Mógłby rozpocząć nową serię komiksów z nieznanym czytelnikom bohaterem, jednak historia nie była jeszcze ukończona, za to rozwój postaci ninja już tak. Erwin postanowił wprowadzić wreszcie Levia. Obawiał się nieco reakcji, jednak stwierdził, że raz kozie śmierć. W pracy, mimo bycia ciągle zajętym, bez przerwy myślał o nowym etapie swojego komiksu. Średnio go obchodziło, czy będąc niemal trzydziestoletnim mężczyzną, wypada mu zajmowanie się fikcyjnymi postaciami częściej niż osobami w realnym świecie. Jeśli nie wypadało, a większość ludzi z pewnością by potwierdziła, to i tak robiłby swoje. Czemu miałby rezygnować z hobby przez wzgląd na wiek?  
Tydzień później, pełen nerwów, udostępniał w Internecie pierwszy rozdział z Leviem. Jak się przyjmie? Czy stali czytelnicy zrezygnują z dalszego śledzenia historii? Czy w ich miejsce zjawią się nowi?  
Poszedł spać, choć korciło go, by sprawdzać reakcje na bieżąco. Wolał jednak być przytomnym w pracy.  
Dopiero po całym dniu biegania po biurze tam i nazad, gdzie nie miał czasu zobaczyć odpowiedzi czytelników, wrócił do domu i legł zmordowany przed laptopem. Zobaczył spodziewany płacz fanów poprzedniego protagonisty, ale przeczytał sporo entuzjastycznych komentarzy, które uspokoiły Erwina i dały siłę do narysowania kolejnych stron z Leviem. Mrukliwy, niepozorny bohater przypadł do gustu większości czytelników. Erwin przygotował dla swojej postaci wiele dziwacznych i pełnych niespodzianek przygód. Sprawił jej przeszłość owianą tajemnicą, którą ujawnić miał zamiar dużo później. Tym razem nie utworzył adoratorek – Levi miał być samotnikiem niechętnym romansom.  
Erwin miał wrażenie, że zna Levia od lat.  
A przecież niedawno go wymyślił.  
***  
– Ja pierdykam! Zobacz to!  
Hange krzyczała do niego z końca korytarza, gnając przezeń na złamanie karku. Uczniowie zaczęli chichotać, ale nie byli szczególnie zaskoczeni. Znali przecież swoją nauczycielkę chemii.  
Levi oparł się na miotle i poczekał, aż koleżanka dotrze i powie, cóż znowu sobie ubzdurała. Miewała tak dziwaczne pomysły, że nic by go nie zdziwiło.  
– Popatrz, kurde, oczom nie wierzę.  
Podstawiła mu telefon pod nos.  
Levi nie spodziewał się niczego ciekawego, a jednak poczuł lekkie drżenie serca.  
Zobaczył siebie.  
To znaczy, zobaczył siebie w wersji komiksowej. Narysowanego.  
– Co to jest, do licha?  
– A widziałam śmieszne memy z jakimiś obrazkami, patrzę, a to twój ryj! – Roześmiała się głośno. Uczniowie wokół zaczęli ją naśladować. – To z komiksu. Ma własnego fanpage’a z kupą lajków. Ktoś cię zrobił głównym bohaterem, ja nie mogę…!  
Levi wpatrywał się w ekran smartfona tak długo, aż Hange zdrętwiała ręka.  
– Wyślij mi linka do tego.  
– Nawet imię jest to samo!  
Levi obrzucił gniewnym spojrzeniem podsłuchujące dzieciaki, które natychmiast czmychnęły ku bezpieczniejszemu terytorium.  
Pracował jeszcze parę godzin, w czasie których wyciągnął za uszy (dwukrotnie!) z łazienki dwójkę gówniarzy z papierosami w ustach. Zelżył ich tak obficie, że niemal zalali się łzami.  
Po pracy, w drodze do domu, wstąpił do supermarketu po warzywa na obiadokolację. A gdy dotarł do mieszkania, zanim zajął się przygotowaniem posiłku, zaczął od początku czytać komiks ze sobą samym.  
Widząc komentarze użytkowników zachwycających się jego aparycją i nieprzystępną osobowością, parujących go ze wszystkimi bohaterami, którzy się nawinęli, wzdrygnął się z niesmakiem. Przypomniał sobie, że jest głodny, więc umył, pokroił i usmażył warzywa, a zajadając się, nie mógł przestać śledzić swoich losów w kolejnych rozdziałach. Było ich już kilkanaście i wszystkie zostały zalane lajkami i komentarzami.  
Potem przejrzał całość fanpage’a, szukając notki biograficznej autora lub jakiekolwiek informacje o rysowniku. Może to ktoś, kto Levia zna? Może jakiś chory stalker? Miał też nadzieję, że żaden z gówniarzy w szkole nie wie o istnieniu tych komiksów.  
O autorze nie znalazł nic, tylko nazwisko, a to było mu zupełnie obce. Chyba.  
Erwin Smith. Czy gdzieś już o nim słyszał? Nie, raczej nie.  
Wygooglował nazwisko i oczom Levia ukazało się zdjęcie niebrzydkiego blondyna z uśmiechem na ustach.  
Miał déjà vu. Dziwaczne wrażenie, że zna tę twarz. Albo znał.  
Próbował przypomnieć sobie, gdzie widział Erwina Smitha, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.  
Może to jeden z nadopiekuńczych rodziców chętnie skarżących się na nauczyciela matematyki? Bywali tu i tacy, Levi pamiętał już niektórych.  
Gdyby mógł z tym Erwinem porozmawiać twarzą w twarz… Czuł, że to istotne. Nie chciał próbować wysyłać mu maili na adres biznesowy wpisany w notce na fanpage’u. Takie wiadomości Levi zawsze uznawał za spam albo żarty uczniów, a Erwin mógłby zignorować przez tysiące fanów ślących mu wyznania miłości. Messenger też nie zastępował spotkania na żywo. Gdyby mógł tego Smitha znaleźć na jakimś konwencie…  
Levi wstał, przeciągnął się, pozbierał naczynia i zajął się zmywaniem. Potem usiadł w pokoju ponownie, wpatrując się w telefon, przyglądając się swojej narysowanej twarzy. Był zbyt podobny, ponadto to samo imię. To nie mógł być przypadek.  
Po kąpieli położył się spać, ale jeszcze długo myślał o nieznajomym znającym go tak dobrze. Nawet bliznę przy pępku fikcyjny Levi miał identyczną. Bohaterowi w komiksie zdarzyło się zdjąć koszulkę po walce z supersilnym przeciwnikiem (co to zawsze na strzała zabijał). Ale Leviowi – publicznie nigdy. Nawet na plaży. Kochanków też przecież nie miał, był zbyt nieprzystępny, by ktokolwiek mógł się do niego zbliżyć. Jeśli ktoś widział go nago, musiał być obrzydliwym podglądaczem.  
Levi podniósł się do siadu i upewnił się, że zaciągnął wszystkie rolety na oknach. Potem wstał, by sprawdzić, czy drzwi mieszkania są zamknięte i dopiero po tym legł z powrotem na łóżko.  
Niech no tylko ten Erwin Smith ogłosi jakieś spotkanie fanowskie albo stoisko na konwencie. Jeśli zna Levia, a musi, odpowie na pytania.  
***  
Erwin nie spodziewał się takiego wzrostu popularności. W ciągu paru tygodni jego strona na Facebooku z kilkuset osób wzrosła do kilkunastu tysięcy. Levi tak bardzo spodobał się ludziom, że w losowych miejscach Internetu Erwin natykał się na memy z nim (w większości nieśmieszne). Utworzył nowy adres email dla fanów, chcących wysłać mu rysunki i fanfiki, bo jego główna poczta zaczęła się gwałtownie przepełniać. Teraz znowu była lżejsza i prawdziwie istotne wiadomości więcej mu nie umkną.  
Początkowo bawiła go popularność Levia i fakt, że ludzie chcą go parować z każdym napotkanym w komiksie bohaterem, nawet zupełnie nieistotnym. Teraz go drażniła i zaczął odcinać się częściowo od fanowskiej twórczości. Zastanawiał się, czy nie jest przypadkiem zazdrosny o fikcyjną postać, ale szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Miał przecież trochę oleju w głowie. Prawda?  
Czytelnicy coraz częściej pisali do niego z prośbą o zwiększenie nakładów komiksu i informowali o zbliżających się konwentach. Erwin nie był pewien, czy spotkanie z ludźmi to dobry pomysł, więc na razie o tym nie myślał. Nie był aż tak interesująca osobą – fani mogliby poczuć się zawiedzeni jego prezencją.  
Dotychczasowa działalność doczekała się takiej popularności, że Erwin zastanawiał się nawet nad rzuceniem pracy w korporacji i zajęciem się zarabianiem na tym, co lubił. Ale postanowił jeszcze poudawać człowieka odpowiedzialnego (a rysownika głupawych komiksów za takiego raczej nie uważano). Wolał na razie nie ryzykować i stawać wszystkiego na jedną kartę. Nie mógł być pewien, że utrzyma się tylko na swoich komiksach.  
Biegał po biurze od rana do piątej po południu i nie miał zbyt wiele czasu i sił na rysowanie. Mimo że tworzenie było jego hobby, wciąż uznawał to za część swojej pracy, zatem praktycznie nie miał wolnego dnia. Chociaż aż tak mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
Gdy nastał upragniony koniec pracy, zjadł obiad i zajął się rysowaniem. Przywiązał się do Levia równie mocno, co do prawdziwej osoby. Miał wrażenie, że stworzył go nieprzypadkowo. Tak jakby kiedyś się zetknęli.  
Ale to musiał być tylko sen, prawda?  
***  
Wpatrywał się w swój telefon tak długo, aż zwrócono mu uwagę. Ocknął się z rozmyślań i zajął się zamiataniem korytarza, kiedy dzieciaki poszły na lekcję. Był rozkojarzony i nie mógł skupić się na pracy. W ciągu dnia nie wygonił nawet łobuzów z łazienki, gdzie z pewnością paliły jak smoki. Głównie stał przy wejściu do schowka na miotły, oparty o mop, bujając w obłokach. W którymś momencie przypałętała się Hange, mająca okienko i nudząca się w pokoju nauczycielskim. Stanęła obok Levia z kubkiem kawy.  
– Widzę, że cię stalker ujął – rzuciła i zachichotała.  
Spojrzał na nią spode łba.  
– Mieszka prawie na drugim końcu kraju, nie sądzę, by mnie stalkował… – Dostrzegłszy zainteresowanie koleżanki, wyjaśnił: – Przejrzałem jakieś fora i komentarze. Stąd wiem.  
Nie powiedział, że spędził parę godzin, przegrzebując Internet w poszukiwaniu informacji i zdjęć. Prywatny profil mężczyzny na Facebooku nie był aktualizowany od dawna. Zobaczył tam tylko jedną fotografię – tę, którą można znaleźć w Google’u. Niemal maniakalnie chciał dowiedzieć się, skąd mógłby go znać.  
Twarz Hange rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. Jej brwi poruszyły się znacząco.  
– Przyznaj, że ci się podoba, i tyle.  
Zmarszczył czoło, czując chęć szturchnięcia koleżanki łokciem.  
– Wcale nie.  
Przecież się nie przyzna, że przez ostatnie dni ciągle gapił się na zdjęcia niejakiego Erwina Smitha. Początkowo, będąc źle nastawionym, zauważył, że jest niebrzydki. Dopiero gdy przejrzał jego sylwetkę, gdzie tylko się dało, orientując się, że najprawdopodobniej nie jest to zwykły podglądacz (choć oczywiście nigdy nie mógł być w stu procentach pewnym), pomyślał o autorze komiksu inaczej. Ta uśmiechnięta twarz na kilku zdjęciach okazała się nagle bardzo przystojna. Ujmujące niebieskie oczy zdawały się dziwnie znajome, a im dłużej Levi się przyglądał, tym bliższe mu były. Przeszywały na wskroś, mimo zastygnięcia na fotografii.  
– Słabo kłamiesz – stwierdziła Hange i uśmiechnęła się.  
– Po prostu… wydaje mi się, że go znam.  
– No, teraz to znasz, bo ciągle się gapisz na zdjęcia.  
Levi przesłał jej złowrogie spojrzenie.  
– Pilnuj swojego nosa.  
Zaśmiała się przesadnie.  
– Skontaktuj się z nim.  
– Jak niby? Nie będę mu słał miłosnych maili, jak robią jego fani.  
– A może spróbuj.  
Levi popukał się w czoło, dając koleżance do zrozumienia, że jej pomysł jest wyjątkowo żałosny.  
– Jakbyś mu pokazał swoje zdjęcie, może by chciał rozmawiać.  
– Nie mam zamiaru – uciął.  
Gdy skończył pracę i znalazł się w domu zajął się ulubionym ostatnio zajęciem, czyli zastanawianiem się, skąd zna Erwina Smitha i jak to możliwe, że nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Frustrował go fakt, że tak bardzo bliski mu się wydawał. Widział oczyma wyobraźni każdą zmarszczkę na jego twarzy i pieprzyk. Czyżby zwariował? Nie mógłby sobie tego wymyślić; był pewien, że go znał, do tego bardzo dobrze. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy jego śmiech, a błękitne oczy jaśnieją radością. To prawda, podobał mu się mężczyzna ze zdjęcia, ale to nie dlatego nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć.  
Skoro Smith rysuje cały komiks z bohaterem łudząco podobnym do Levia, nawet z tym samym imieniem – musiał go znać. Może zobaczenie się na żywo pomogłoby rozjaśnić umysł. Levi chciał z nim porozmawiać, chciał wypytać.  
Może wreszcie dowiedziałby się przyczyny tego niewyjaśnionego kłucia serca. 


	2. Ktoś (po)znany

[ ](http://funkyimg.com/view/2Lboc)

Erwin zdecydował się wreszcie wziąć udział w najbliższym terminowo konwencie w stolicy. Niemożebnie długo zastanawiał się, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, jednak fani ponaglali go intensywnie, a on sam zaczął dostrzegać w tym szansę wyrobienia swojej marki. Może pewnego dnia zdobędzie się na rzucenie roboty w korporacji, gdy wreszcie poczuje, że może utrzymać się na nogach własnego biznesu.  
Zaprojektował kilka wzorów koszulek z wizerunkiem Levia, także kubków i drobnych gadżetów, a ich premiera miała odbyć się właśnie na konwencie. Liczył, że fanom przypadną do gustu.  
Jego skrzynka mailowa szwankowała od jakiegoś czasu. Otrzymał powiadomienie, że wiadomości z ostatnich kilku dni nie udało się odzyskać. Nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób miało to działać, ale średnio się na tym znał. Kazał kolegom z pracy przesłać ważne rzeczy jeszcze raz, bo to na załączniki od nich czekał.  
Parodniowa przerwa w mailach nie mogła przecież spowodować katastrofy.  
***  
Dlaczego ten baran nie odpisuje?!  
Levi pienił się od kilku dni w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.  
Na bogów, głupszego maila nie potrafił napisać.  
 _Nazywam się Levi Ackermann. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, skąd Pan mnie zna?_  
To nie była najlepiej sformułowana wiadomość, ale nie wiedział, jak w kilku zdaniach wyjaśnić tę dziwaczną sytuację. Zastanawiał się nawet nad wysłaniem własnego zdjęcia, ale natychmiast odepchnął od siebie tę myśl. Niepotrzebnie wykreowałby się na jakiegoś psychofana albo chociaż wzbudziłby podejrzenie, że jest spam botem.  
Wysyłając maila, był zestresowany równie mocno, co palące za szkołą gówniarze, które co jakiś czas wyciągał za uszy (zrozumiały, że w łazience od razu zostaną przyłapane, ale nie spodziewały się, że Levi był też detektywem!). Jednak gdzieś w głębi czuł też dreszczyk ekscytacji. A nuż dowie się wreszcie, co to za głupie żarty zrobił sobie los (bądź ten nie do końca znajomy bałwan o nazwisku Smith)!  
Ale minął tydzień, a odpowiedzi ani widu, ani słychu i Levi zaczął się niepokoić. Czy jego wiadomość była aż tak durna, że Erwin Smith zignorował ją zupełnie? Cóż, fani mają tendencję do nazywania siebie w Internecie imionami ulubionych bohaterów, zatem i tę wiadomość autor mógł uznać za żart. Levi zaklął pod nosem nad swoją głupotą. Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał! Chyba jednak powinien skreślić kilkustronicowy esej obrazujący sytuację. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że cokolwiek by nie napisał, tak czy siak brzmiałoby to kuriozalnie i zupełnie niewiarygodnie. On sam pewnie uznałby to za fanowskie wymysły.  
Stwierdził zatem, że musi spotkać się ze Smithem na żywo.  
Podczas gdy denerwował się nad brakiem odpowiedzi, zauważył aktualizację na fanpage’u komiksu. Zbliżał się duży konwent, na którym autor miał się pojawić. Levi poczuł przewrót żołądka – tak długo czekał na jakąś możliwość zobaczenia się z Erwinem Smithem! Ale nie mógł jechać, jego mama miała imprezę urodzinową dokładnie tego dnia.  
Zaklął pod nosem. Za nic nie opuściłby urodzin mamy, nieważne jak ekscytowała go myśl, że może dostanie odpowiedzi na natarczywe pytania, kłębiące się w jego umyśle od kilku tygodni. Cóż, będzie musiał poczekać na następną okazję. No i może Erwin jednak odpisze na tego durnego maila…  
***  
Erwin walnął się na łóżko, wykończony. Przez jakieś dwanaście godzin stał na swoim stoisku, podpisywał komiksy i sprzedał absolutnie wszystko, co przygotował na tę okazję. Całe pudła tomików, koszulek, kubków, breloczków, wisiorków i innych gadżetów rozeszły się co do joty w zastraszającym tempie – o ile miały postać Levia. A miała ich większość, bo wiedział, że fani go uwielbiają. Na imprezie pojawiło się dużo więcej osób, niż mógł przypuszczać. Miał wrażenie, że zjechało się pół Facebooka. Po konwencie fanpage dostał ogromny zastrzyk nowych lajków. Erwin zaczął na poważnie zastanawiać się, czy to już nie czas, by przesiąść się na własnego konia.  
Co jakiś czas obserwował poczynania fandomu, który wykrystalizował się wokół jego komiksów. Widział, jak fani wymyślają Leviowi przeszłość, bajeczny cesarski rodowód czy arystokrackie nazwisko, zaginionych członków rodziny i setki kochanek, podczas gdy sam autor nie zawarł na żadnej ze stron komiksu nawet jego nazwiska. Wiedział, jakie ono jest, ale nie uważał za istotne je wyjawiać. Albo będzie to jego furtka do kolejnej opowieści, albo nigdy nie ujrzy światła dziennego – im większą tajemnicą owiana była przeszłość bohatera, tym lepiej. Erwin oczyma duszy widział jego wspomnienia, ale nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek je opisze. Poza tym… wydawały się tak realne…  
Czuł się przedziwnie, rysując co rusz jego nowe przygody. Część z nich znał, choć nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć skąd. Czasem go to frustrowało – w końcu jakim cudem znał kogoś, jednocześnie go nie znając?  
Za kilka miesięcy miał odbyć się kolejny konwent, w którym chciał wziąć udział. Miał nadzieję do tej pory utrzymać uwagę czytelników. Może w końcu udałoby mu się przekonać samego siebie, że nie potrzebuje stałej pracy w firmie, by się utrzymać.  
***  
Levi nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na maila ani za dzień, ani za miesiąc i czuł, jak buzuje w nim złość z tego powodu. Nie wiedział czemu. W końcu sam zignorowałby taką wiadomość; wyglądała jak pierwszy lepszy fanowski krzyk o atencję: _jestem fanem twojej twórczości na tyle, by nazywać się jak twój bohater i ośmielam się do ciebie pisać z nadzieją nawiązania kontaktu_. Levi zastanawiał się też nad średnią wieku tych fanów – takich maili raczej nie piszą osoby dojrzałe, więc on sam mógł zostać uznany za nastolatka. Skrzywił się. Swój wiek nastoletni to ostatnie, co chciał wspominać – niemiły gówniarz, sprawiający kłopoty mamie, olewający szkołę i niecierpiący wszystkich, a najbardziej samego siebie. Jak tylko przypomniał sobie te wahania nastrojów, stwierdził, że nikomu nie życzy przeżywania okresu dojrzewania, jaki miał on.  
Musiał czekać kilka miesięcy na następny konwent, co było mu wyjątkowo nie w smak, jednak musiał uzbroić się w cierpliwość.  
***  
Leviowi trudno było uwierzyć, że właśnie nadszedł dzień konwentu. Konwent, na który nie mógł się doczekać przez ostatnich kilkanaście tygodni i świerzbił go tyłek na samą myśl, że to już, już się dzieje i wreszcie pozna przyczynę tych przedziwnych uczuć, jakie się w nim pojawiły. Był już niemal pewien, że ogarnęła go obsesja. Tak straszliwie intrygowała go (nie)znajomość Smitha i to wrażenie, jakby znali się całe życie. No i skąd miał wrażenie, że w ostatnich rozdziałach umieścił prawdziwe wspomnienia Levia, mimo że nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek przeżył choć coś odrobinę podobnego. Jednak był pewien, że to widział. Czyżby naoglądał się zbyt wielu filmów, naczytał książek lub nagrał w gry? Bo jakżeby inaczej mógł uczestniczyć w tych bójkach (nawet w okresie nastoletnim nie był aż tak… bandycki), a w jakiś dziwny sposób pamiętał je wszystkie?  
Tym razem na szczęście konwent nie odbywał się jakoś szalenie daleko, raptem półtorej godziny jazdy, więc Levi nie musiał martwić się o nocleg. Nie zamierzał spędzać tam czasu więcej, niż zaplanował.  
Już poprzedniego dnia trudno było mu zasnąć z podekscytowania (ostatnio miał tak w podstawówce przed szkolną wycieczką), a nad ranem, zaraz po otworzeniu oczu, wyskoczył z łóżka jak poparzony i zaczął się szykować. Po szybkiej toalecie zarzucił na siebie jasny T-shirt i ciemną marynarkę, nieszczególnie elegancką, ale również nie sprawiała wrażenia zupełnie codziennej, a na nogi wciągnął granatowe dżinsy. Stopy wsunął w ulubione niebieskie zamszowe pantofle. Chciał się prezentować, w końcu jechał tam po coś konkretnego. Zjadł szybkie śniadanie, umył zęby, przeczesał włosy w lustrze i pognał schodami klatki schodowej, jakby go diabli gonili. Na parkingu pod blokiem znalazł swoją przyjaciółkę, dwudziestoletnią mazdę. Władował się i ruszył w drogę. Nie mógł się już doczekać, by spotkać osobiście niejakiego Erwina Smitha. Miał tyle pytań do zadania!  
***  
Erwin cieszył się, że dzień zapowiadał się tak ładnie mimo połowy września. Było słonecznie i ciepło, więc ludzie aż mieli ochotę przyjść się pobawić. Tym razem przygotował więcej gadżetów i nowych tomików. Obawiał się nieco, że nie będzie w stanie tego sprzedać, ale licznik na Facebooku mówił mu, że nawet obecny asortyment może być niewystarczający. Inne postacie z komiksu nie zrobiły takiej kariery jak Levi, jednak breloczki i naklejki musiały pojawić się także z nimi.  
Wstał ochoczo, choć już przygotowywał się mentalnie na bycie wykończonym na wieczór. Ubrał się podobnie do ostatniego razu: granatowa koszula z podwijanymi mankietami, ozdobionymi taką samą pliską w kratkę co kołnierz, srebrny zegarek ojca oraz beżowe dopasowane spodnie i pantofle, jego standardowy strój na wyjście – ni to elegancki, ni to zupełnie codzienny; w domu zwykle siedział w dresie. Czekało go wiele godzin podpisywania komiksów i robienia zdjęć, wiedział to już po ostatnim konwencie. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, w końcu zaczął myśleć o rysowaniu jako swojej prawdziwej pracy (choć wciąż nie zwolnił się z biura i tworzenie nowych rozdziałów zajmowało mu dość długo). Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio miał naprawdę wolny dzień, gdzie nie robił nic poza relaksem. Był trochę przepracowany, w końcu ileż można, ale póki miał pozytywny odzew od fanów – czuł nowe pokłady sił, których istnienia się wcześniej nie spodziewał.  
Dotarłszy na konwent i miejsce, w którym miał mieć stoisko, rozpakował wszystko i zastanawiał się, czy przyjdzie tyle samo chętnych. Przekonał się o tym, gdy tylko oficjalnie wydarzenie otwarto, a do niego ustawiła się kolejka jeszcze dłuższa niż poprzednio, w co trudno mu było uwierzyć. Zobaczył kilka cosplayów Levia i nieco go to rozbawiło – zrobił sobie z nimi wspólne zdjęcia. To było przedziwne, bowiem już nie tylko jego komiks był popularny, ale i on sam się stawał rozpoznawalny.  
Ręka zaczęła mu drętwieć od podpisów i fakt, że dzięki rysowaniu była przyzwyczajona do wielogodzinnej pracy, niewiele tu zmieniał. Podczas zapisywania swojego nazwiska na tytułowej stronie jednego z tomików zorientował się, że w kolejce do jego stoiska zapanowała jakaś przedziwna cisza. W całej hali był oczywiście hałas wywołany setkami ludzi, jednak miał wrażenie, że tuż przed nim ludzie zamilkli. Podniósł głowę i faktycznie, większość oczekujących milczała jak zaklęta, niektórzy tylko wymieniali podniecone szepty, które potem przerodziły się prawie we wrzask. Erwin uśmiechnął się do właściciela właśnie podpisanego tomiku i oddał mu komiks. Chłopak ruszył się z miejsca i za nim Erwin zobaczył kogoś, kogo bardzo dobrze znał.  
Czuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła i zaczyna tłuc, jakby się miało wyrwać na wolność. Jego bicie prawdopodobnie słyszała cała hala. Patrzyły na niego bowiem oczy, które tak wyraźnie widział w swoich wyobrażeniach, tak samo szare, tak samo ciemno obramowane, o takim samym kształcie. Tylko lśniło w nich coś intrygującego, coś, co sprawiało, że Erwinowi drżały ręce.  
– Leviu!... – wypalił, nim się opamiętał.  
To bohater, którego stworzył. Wymyślił go, nie mógł istnieć naprawdę!  
Levi patrzył nań z ciekawością. Miał ten sam ponury wyraz twarzy, który znał, choć teraz rozjaśniony owym zainteresowaniem. Te same łagodne rysy, czarne kosmyki opadające na czoło. Był tak samo dystyngowany, jak Erwin pamiętał, choć wyraźnie nie silił się na elegancję. Emanował jednocześnie jakąś zawadiackością, która przyprawiała o palpitację serca.  
Erwin zorientował się, że gapi się jak sroka w gnat, z otwartymi ustami. Trudno mu było się ocknąć; miał wrażenie, że śni.  
Levi wziął ze stoliczka pierwszy tomik ze sobą samym na okładce i podsunął Erwinowi.  
– Z dedykacją dla Levia Ackermanna – rzekł.  
Głos miał głęboki i przyjemny, początkowo wydawał się niepasujący do jego postury i delikatnej twarzy. Erwin znał ten głos bardzo dobrze. Wibrował mu w uszach i wiercił w pamięci. Pamiętał go i nie pamiętał jednocześnie.  
Czuł, że dłonie miał mokre od potu. Serce waliło tak mocno, że chyba powinien wezwać pogotowie. Nigdzie, ani w komiksie, ani na żadnej stronie czy forum nie podał nazwiska swojego bohatera. Nikomu o nim nie mówił. Od początku wiedział, jakie ono jest, ale czekał na odpowiedni moment, by je wyjawić.  
Stojący przed nim Levi albo był wytworem jego wyobraźni (co wydawało mu się najbardziej prawdopodobne), albo Erwin naprawdę go znał, tylko z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd.  
Tłum za nim żarliwie rozmawiał między sobą. „Patrz, to Levi! Jaki epicki cosplay, wygląda zupełnie jak on!” To właśnie reakcje oczekujących w kolejce dały Erwinowi znać, że nie mógł sobie wszystkiego wymyślić. Levi naprawdę istniał, naprawdę pojawił się na tym konwencie, naprawdę do niego mówił. Naprawdę był równie pociągający, jak zapamiętał.  
Ale skąd go pamiętał?  
Podpisał tomik.  
Levi położył na stoliczku pieniądze, płacąc za komiks i usunął się z miejsca. Erwin (i tłum w kolejce) odprowadził go wzrokiem, wtem zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie ma zamiaru odejść, tylko wejść za stoisko. Stanął obok Erwina. Nachylił się do jego ucha.  
– Mogą mi zadawać pytania, jeśli chcesz. A nuż więcej na tym zarobisz.  
Erwin czuł jego zapach i ciepło, zupełnie rzeczywiste.  
Spojrzał nań nieco zaskoczony. Czy Levi miał to samo dziwne wrażenie, którego on doznał, tworząc jego postać? Czy to możliwe, że poznali się już kiedyś i to bardzo dobrze?  
A może naprawdę tylko śnił?  
***  
Levi czuł na sobie wiele par oczu. Miał wrażenie, że na tę chwilę został celebrytą.  
Kolejka do stoiska Erwina Smitha była tak długa, że nigdy by do niego nie dotarł i przyszłoby mu tu umrzeć. Zamierzał postąpić nieco niesprawiedliwie, ale średnio go to obchodziło. Przechodził między ludźmi, przepraszając ich oczywiście, a oni sami, ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu, ustępowali mu miejsca, milknąc, jak tylko ich mijał. W porządku, zatem miał w tym wypadku taryfę ulgową. Słyszał narastające szepty – wierni fani od razu dostrzegli, że wygląda trochę zbyt podobnie do głównego bohatera komiksu. Zresztą, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jego osoba była bardzo charakterystyczna. Był w końcu najlepszym cosplayem samego siebie.  
Stanął za chłopakiem, który podsunął autorowi tomik do podpisania. W tym czasie Levi naszykował sobie pieniądze. Nie miał pojęcia jak zagadać i co w ogóle powinien zrobić. Nagle odebrało mu resztek elokwencji. Obawiał się, że stanie jak wryty, a z jego ust dobędzie się jedynie długie „yyy”.  
Dzieciak przed nim odszedł i oto Levi stał przed Erwinem jak wryty, ale na szczęście nie słyszał żadnego „yyy”. Milczał, bo nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. A tak, miał kupić komiks. To dobre na początek.  
Smith na żywo wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż na zdjęciach. I wydawał się jeszcze bardziej znajomy. Znajomo zaczesane złote włosy, błękitne lśniące oczy. Levi miał dość niepewności; skąd znał tego człowieka, do licha?! Jedno było pewne: nie dowie się tego teraz, gdy do autora stało w kolejce tylu ludzi. Tak czy siak na rozmowę musiał poczekać.  
Wyraźnie wywarł na Erwinie wrażenie. Wpatrywał się bowiem w niego bez słowa; wydawał się wręcz zszokowany. Levi poczuł drżenie serca. Zatem Smith też go poznawał! Jego reakcji nie dało się zinterpretować inaczej.  
Nawet jeśli nigdy by się nie dowiedział, skąd tak dobrze zna tego mężczyznę – i tak zamierzał się z nim umówić.  
Levi był przygotowany na to spotkanie; śledził komiks i autora od kilku dobrych miesięcy. Natomiast Erwin Smith nie miał widocznie pojęcia o istnieniu Levia. Choć bardzo dobrze go znał – wszystko bowiem przedstawiał w komiksie. Oczywiście, nieco koloryzował, była to wciąż fikcja, jednakże trudno Leviowi było nie poznać, że on to on.  
Poczuł ukłucie zawodu, że samo spojrzenie w błękitne oczy mężczyzny nie rozjaśniło jego umysłu. Łudził się, że a nuż wszystko mu się przypomni, gdy tylko stanie twarzą w twarz ze Smithem.  
A może to wszystko kosmiczny przypadek? We wszechświecie już nie takie rzeczy się zdarzały.  
Nie, to niemożliwe.  
Sięgnął po leżący na stoliku tomik i podsunął go Erwinowi.  
– Z dedykacją dla Levia Ackermanna.  
Zganił się w myśli, że nie powiedział nawet „dzień dobry”, ale miał taką plątaninę myśli, że z trudem odnajdywał się w rzeczywistości. Zresztą, wyglądało na to, że nie tylko on.  
W jakiś dziwny sposób schlebiało mu, że Erwin nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Prawdopodobnie miał taki natłok pytań, że nie mógł skupić się na niczym – zupełnie jak Levi miesiące temu. On jednak był w bardziej komfortowej sytuacji – nie musiał próbować zachować trzeźwości umysłu, miał dużo więcej czasu na przemyślenie i uspokojenie się. Może jednak Levi źle zrobił, tak bardzo wytrącając Erwina z równowagi, pojawiając się na konwencie przy tłumie oczekujących fanów? Nie chciał go szokować, ale tak strasznie ciągnęło go do rozwiązania tej cholernej zagadki! I do zobaczenia na żywo mężczyzny, który mu się podobał.  
Smith w końcu będzie musiał się uspokoić. Levi poczeka.  
Zajrzał w błękitne oczy. Na bogów, były piękne.  
Odszedł od stoiska tylko po to, by stanąć obok krzesełka Erwina. Skoro i tak nie mieli czasu na rozmowę, a ich obu wyraźnie korciło, by pogadać, Levi postanowił pomóc mu w promocji. Był przecież teraz żywym bohaterem. Jego zdjęcia na stówę wylądują w Internecie. Już z daleka słyszał ryk Hange. Oj, teraz w robocie nie da mu spokoju.  
Nachylił się i szepnął Erwinowi do ucha:  
– Mogą mi zadawać pytania, jeśli chcesz. A nuż więcej na tym zarobisz.  
Pachniał mydłem i szamponem, ładnie.  
Erwin ogłosił tłumowi, co Levi zaproponował. Posypały się pytania, większość się powtarzała, zwykle dotyczyła romansów, których Levi nie miał, a fani sobie ubzdurali.  
– Jaki jest twój typ kobiety?  
Levi założył ręce na piersi i westchnął.  
– Lubię wysokich ludzi.  
Kątem oka zauważył kwitnący rumieniec na twarzy Erwina, co w jakiś sposób mu się podobało. I podobało mu się również to, że Erwin jest tak wysoki, jak zapamiętał.  
Jeszcze godzinami siedzieli przy stoisku. Cały asortyment przygotowany na tę okazję został wyprzedany, co szalenie Smitha cieszyło. Levi był niemal równie zmęczony, co on. Pomógł mu w sprzątaniu. Współpracowali, jakby byli przyjaciółmi od wielu lat. Właściwie przez cały ten czas nie mieli okazji zamienić istotniejszego słowa, ale Levi nie czuł żadnego dyskomfortu, jak to zwykle bywa w otoczeniu obcej osoby. Erwin nie był mu obcy. Znał go.  
Ale nie pamiętał.  
W końcu wyszli wspólnie z budynku, załadowali składane krzesełka i stoliki oraz puste pudła do samochodu Erwina. Smith oparł się ciężko o samochód i spojrzał na Levia.  
– Chyba jeszcze musimy pogadać – rzekł.  
Levi uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
– Po to tu przyjechałem.  
Erwin popatrzył nań w milczeniu, uważnie studiując twarz, jakby chcąc sobie przypomnieć. Levi poczuł, jak płoną mu policzki i uszy.  
– Ale najpierw idziemy na obiad. Jestem wykończony i cholernie głodny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przykro mi z powodu tej nie do końca planowanej przerwy. Jeśli ktoś mimo wszystko czekał, jest mi miło.  
> Nie wiem, czy mam najpierw dokończyć to opko, czy może napisać rozdział do zaniedbanych "Więzi".  
> W kolejnym i ostatnim już rozdziale tego opka nie będzie nic ciekawego, o ile to, co napisałam do tej pory, było ciekawe. Ma się pojawić jakiś seks (żaden spoiler), ale pisanie scen erotycznych po polsku zwykle wygląda albo jak najtańsze porno, jakie można sobie tylko wyobrazić, albo jak wypis ze szpitala po operacji prostaty - i naprawdę nie wiem, co jest gorsze. Na pewno chcę dużo fluffu. Co do seksu: zastanowię się jeszcze, czy go opiszę, czy pominę, ale jakby co to zwiastuję. Powiedzmy, że to ostrzeżenie. Jak się zdecyduję i nie wyjdzie, to mogę zwalić na to, że nikt mi nie płaci, więc mam prawo nie umieć.  
> No to do zobaczenia za rok!


End file.
